My Bocchan
by chibidevil512
Summary: The strong bocchan…The weak bocchan... MINE. -sexy content ahead so please read at your own discretion-


Hi everyone! It's been so long since I've written a short story.! School and life have been crazy! That aside, here's a little piece I have been working~ Enjoy!

* * *

 _The strong bocchan…_

 _"Ring or not the head of the Phantomhive household is still me! Ciel Phantomhive!"_

 _The weak bocchan…_

 _"Sebastian… Stay by my side until I fall asleep…"_

 _The soul so fragile a small push could send it tumbling into the abyss… yet so desperate… desperate enough to cling onto a spider thread of opportunity to climb to the top… My bocchan…_

"Bocchan, the bath is ready."

Sebastian carries the lifeless body of Ciel into the extravagant bathroom and gently rests his master in the tub of hot water. He lathers up shampoo and starts to wash his master's hair and then proceeds to clean the rest of his master's body.

"Bocchan, I'm going to prepare your clothes, please soak for a while to warm up your body."

"…"

Sebastian closes the door with a small click and he brings a hand up to his temple as if to massage away the day's weariness. However, a small quiver shakes his shoulders and he covers his mouth to avoid laughing.

 _Ahh… so helpless… that is what humans are… delicate like glass… so easy to break…_

As Sebastian was preparing the bathrobe and towels for this master, a piercing, tortured scream rang from the bathroom. He gathered up a thick towel and strode towards the bathroom. As he calmly opened the door he found Ciel hunched over, sitting in the tub with his hands clutching his ears as he thrashed and screamed.

 _What a beautiful boy…! From a good pedigree too… He'll sell for a high price._

 _Those sneers… The disgusting hands on my body… the cage filled with other boys like me, the smell of my flesh burning from the brand, the pain of the knife stabbing me…._

 _Help! Somebody! Anybody…!_

In his bout of madness, Ciel felt someone hold the hand he had left out stretched.

"Bocchan, what is there to fear? You are outside the cage now." Sebastian's face swam into view and Ciel clung to the hand in his grasp as if it was his lifeline. Sebastian wrapped the towel around Ciel's thin shoulders and picked his master up with one arm, all the while still holding Ciel's desperate hands. He stood patiently for a while; however, Ciel's tremors had not ceased. His master clung to him and in stuttering breaths whispered, "hold me… don't let me go…"

"Bocchan, I must dry you, please let go of my hand."

As Sebastian was slowly drew his hand away, Ciel suddenly gripped his hand tighter in one hand while he grabbed his collar in the other. "IT'S AN ORDER! Did you forget who your master is?!"

With a small smile, Sebastian draped another towel over his master's head. He held the frail body of his master closer as he turned to walk out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. He slowly set Ciel down onto the mattress and helped him into the prepared bathrobe. Ciel trembled quietly as Sebastian dried his hair with a towel and stayed quiet as Sebastian poured his master a cup of lavender tea to drink.

Watching Ciel sit his tea was like watching a timid, abused puppy lap up water. Sebastian turned and silently prepared the sleeping gown for his master when Ciel quietly whispered, " you made sure to burn everything…"

"Yes bocchan." It was rare to see Ciel in such a state of helplessness. It gave Sebastian a great urge to tease the trembling form even more. What was a demon to do?

Sebastian knelt and started massaging Ciel's feet. As he worked, the tense muscles under his hands began to loosen. After finishing the feet, he began to move up to the calf. Small moans of pleasure began to emanate from his master. Slowly, Sebastian lifted one of Ciel's pale legs onto his shoulder and kissed the porcelain skin of Ciel's thigh as he continued to massage the other leg. A shudder ran through the flesh underneath his fingers as a small sigh reached Sebastian's ears. He swirled his tongue over the smooth skin of Ciel's inner thigh and peered up to look at Ciel.

Flushed cheeks greeted his eyes as Ciel stared down with a heated expression. A flash of pink tongue across equally pink lips was followed by a small bite on those lips as they struggled to contain any noise that might further indicate the pleasure given by his hands and lips. Sebastian moved higher towards the apex of those creamy inner thighs and gave the sensitive flesh a small but sharp nip. A yelp escaped from Ciel but Sebastian quickly soothed the area over with a long swipe of his tongue. He continued this pain and pleasure treatment on the other thigh and it's effects showed in the standing evidence between Ciel's legs.

He moved even further up, ducking under Ciel's nightgown, to focus on the stiff length that was weeping for his attention. A long swipe of his tongue across the tip made Ciel fist his hair and let out a small, "Ah!" Another swipe from root to tip and Ciel thighs came clenching together. Sebastian then took Ciel into his mouth and worked Ciel's length until the he came, thighs coming around in a vice grip on Sebastian's head and fingers tight in his hair.

As he straightened up, he licked the remaining evidence of Ciel's pleasure off the corner of his lips. His master's eyes were glazed over with pleasure and the sleep soon took over the small body.

Vaguely, Ciel could remember Sebastian's voice, "sleep bocchan, I will follow you on whichever path you wish to take, wherever you wish to go…"

 _The next morning…_

"Bocchan, it is time to wake up."

The piercing light of the morning sun filled the room as Sebastian turned to see a small face wrinkle in displeasure at the presence of the light. There was a small grumble as Ciel slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes. Sebastian began to help his master with his daily routine of getting ready and dressed. As he was finishing tying the ribbon on the collar, Ciel said, "You made sure you burned everything as I had instructed?"

As he straightened, Sebastian gave a small smirk and replied, "Why, yes. Are you having regrets towards your decision bocchan?" And at his words, Ciel stood up from the edge of his bed. He stood with a regal stance fitting of any noble of his status.

"The head of the Phantomhive household does not regret any decision he makes and this includes any decision I make. YOU just need to stay with me till the end Sebastian."

At these words, a shudder ran through Sebastian. He knelt on one knee, "Yes, my lord."

 _Ahh… my bocchan..._

* * *

As always constructive criticism is more than welcome~ If there are any couples you would like me to write about you are more than welcome to leave it in the reviews or write me a message! Once again, thank you all for taking the time to read my small works .!


End file.
